Werewolves and Monster Blood
by fluidity189
Summary: Grady couldn't BELIEVE that his parents managed to schedule their vacation around on a full moon. Especially with the fact that something dangerous has trapped everyone in Atlanta. Evan can't believe he has to put up with Grady in his house. And, could Grady and this Anubis person be the same..? Nah, can't be. ... Could it? T just to be safe. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Grady in Atlanta

**Grady's POV**

_I can't believe my family had to take a vacation around the FULL MOON, _I thought. _I mean, come on! The hotel's security is RIDICULOUS! I don't know if I'll be able to make it back into the room before the sun rises! _ As scientists, my parents had strange sleep schedules. They normally woke before dawn, and went to late at night, since they study both nocturnal creatures. I glared at the path in front of me, wondering how I was going to avoid disturbing my parents. I still couldn't believe they had agreed to go on vacation, leaving their precious deer behind in Florida. Well, maybe it was being invited to talk at the first annual

I was glad though. My human side appreciated being able to be in a more crowded environment. Normally, we were stuck in the middle of NOWHERE, the closest town about half an hour away. Who thinks to build a neighborhood that far away from town? However, my parents had thought it was the perfect place to live, to observe the deer they had brought from South America. Both Emily, my sister, and I didn't like it there. Of course, that was before I met Cassie and Will, and our parents got Emily a phone with text on it. Now, all she does is text her boyfriend in New Hampshire. I get to hang out with my new friends.

Cassie, my werewolf obsessed friend, was sad to see me go. She complained, "I'm going to be all alone! I mean, Will left, and now you're going to be gone too. Seriously, who am I going to talk to?" I gave her my phone number. My cell buzzed every five minutes on the road with her theories about the werewolf who she claims stalks Fever Swamp, behind our houses. I have been careful not to give her too many revealing hints. At least she says it isn't dangerous anymore. I mean, who wants to be called dangerous?

After all, I'm the werewolf.

I know, I know, "werewolves are dangerous," "get away," "eeek." I'm not dangerous though. Not like Will was. He turned homicidal, while I stick with scaring people. I was turned by him, and the only reason I survived was my dog, Wolf. I wished we could take him with us, but I had to leave him with Cassie. She loved him, despite the fact that she thought he might have been the werewolf. I quickly changed her mind by letting her keep an eye on him one night, then did my patented howl in the swamp. When I returned for him in the morning, she nearly whacked me with a bat. She had freaked out, realizing that while Wolf wasn't the werewolf, that could mean it was something a lot scarier than the friendly dog. I calmed her down enough to not brain me. Then I had to calm her down more when she realized that _I _could be the werewolf. She calmed down after I convinced her that was impossible- Wolf attacked Will. I didn't say it in those words, but she now thinks I'm not the werewolf. I-

Wait. What was that? I sniffed around, the fur on my shoulders rising. _Human._ I dove behind a bush just as he walked by on the path. I berated myself for walking on a path- of _course_ a human might be on it. I stared at him, memorizing his scent. There was something strange about it- chemical, but it seemed natural to him. He smelled slightly fearful, and he looked around, as if expecting something to jump at him. I decided to mess with the boy.

I slithered around, clacking my claws on a nearby tree. He jumped, looking towards the spot. I whizzed across the path, and he spun around. I snapped a twig, and he spun even more. I repeated this until I knew he was dizzy. Then, I leapt in front of him, growling as loud as a bear. I breathed into his face with what I knew was horrible breath. He screamed at the top of his lungs, turning tail and running as fast as he could. I ran after him for a bit, waiting until he was out of breath. Then, I tapped my claws onto him, just enough to have evidence of claws in his shirt. He screamed again, and ran faster. Then something surprising happened. He tripped on a rock, flying forward, and hit the ground hard. Somehow, he spun around, putting his hands up.

"Don't kill me!" he yelled. I was surprised he still had the strength to yell. I stopped, putting my arms down. I decided to speak to my one of my victims for the first time.

"Don't worry." I said. I was startled by how gravelly my voice was. I realized I had never spoken in werewolf form, even though it had been three months since I had been turned. I kept going, not sure why. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just messing with you." The boy seemed to calm down a bit, but he still seemed scared.

"W-what are you? Some kind of demon?" he stuttered, still staring at me with eyes the size of saucers.

I was confused at his query. A demon? I was a werewolf! How could I be mistaken as a demon?

"No," I growled, kneeling to his eye level, or close to what kneeling is, anyway. "I'm a werewolf. Why did you think I was otherwise?" I mentally scolded myself at my nerd-speak; I sounded like my parents. However, it seemed he understood.

"I-I got attacked by a witch, once. She looked a bit like you did, at one point." he stuttered again, although he seemed to be gaining confidence.

_A witch?_ I thought, quirking an eyebrow. _Hmm… must be a local thing._ I smiled, and spoke: "What's your name?"

He seemed startled at the question, but he quickly regained his senses, and threw it right back. "Well, why should I give you my name when I don't know yours?" he said, bravely. He leaned forward, and I leaned back to keep the distance between us. I was taken aback by the question, as I had never needed to tell my name. I knew I couldn't tell him my name! So, I decide to buy some time.

"I could say the same of you." I shot back, giving him a smug look. However, it was met with one of his own. It had a retort in tow.

"Well, you're the one who attacked me; it would be impolite of you not to introduce yourself first."

I was startled for a moment, and paused, wondering how I should proceed. however, the boy seemed patient; I could think of something. I made myself appear to be thinking of what to do, when I knew what to do; I just had to come up with something to say. I remembered something we were studying at school, and decided to use it.

"My name is Anubis."


	2. Author's Note

AN:

Hi, fluidity189 here. :) I just wanted to get a few things out there about this story.

I don't know if it's very good, since it's just my first story, but I hope it is. I don't know if this will obstruct the flow of the story or not, but review if you think it does. I will take suggestions, but not all of them.

This story is my first one published; I have others on paper, but they still have a few stages to go through. :) So, please, no trolling.

This story is going to be different POVs in different chapters, and I will mark them, so hopefully it doesn't get confusing.

I'm not going to publish _anything _in quick succession, as in two days in a row, although I will publish something like this immediately after if I need to get some info out. Instead of publishing daily, I'm going to be doing it weekly.

Just for listening, here's a sneak peek of Chapter 2: Evan and Anubis. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

I stared at the strange creature in front of me, claiming his name was Anubis. _Anubis?_ I thought, my brain somehow still working. _Isn't that the Egyptian God of Death? _It- no, he- seemed to be grinning. I realized he had kept his end of the deal, and now I had to keep mine.

"I-I'm Evan." I stuttered, then cursed myself yet again. _Why do I keep doing that?_ I thought, glaring inwardly, even though I was almost frozen on the outside. _I had to deal with Sarabeth! I should be able to go without stuttering in front of a… a werewolf!_ I was still incredulous to the whole _werewolf_ thing. I still thought he was a demon, like what Sarabeth might summon. It was then I realized he was speaking again.

"So, what's a kid like you doing, wandering around this late?" I shuddered at the horrible voice, that sounded like he had been gargling rusty nails and acid for a few hours. I _knew _this thing had to be evil; nothing looks and sounds like that without SOME evil in them. However, he did seem concerned. I decided I should give him an answer.


	3. Chapter 2: Evan and Anubis

**Evan's POV**

I stared at the strange creature in front of me, claiming his name was Anubis. _Anubis?_ I thought, my brain somehow still working. _Isn't that the Egyptian God of Death? _It- no, he- seemed to be grinning. I realized he had kept his end of the deal, and now I had to keep mine.

"I-I'm Evan." I stuttered, then cursed myself yet again. _Why do I keep doing that?_ I thought, glaring inwardly, even though I was almost frozen on the outside. _I had to deal with Sarabeth! I should be able to go without stuttering in front of a… a werewolf!_ I was still incredulous to the whole _werewolf_ thing. I still thought he was a demon, like what Sarabeth might summon. It was then I realized he was speaking again.

"So, what's a kid like you doing, wandering around this late?" I shuddered at the horrible voice, that sounded like he had been gargling rusty nails and hydrochloric acid for a few hours. I _knew _this thing had to be evil; nothing looks and sounds like that without SOME evil in them. However, he did seem concerned. I decided I should give him an answer.

"I had to go home late because I… was avoiding a classmate." There, that was some truth. After all, I was avoiding Conan.

"Hm. Bully problems?" he said, sounding smug. Darn. Was this guy telepathic, or just perceptive?

"Uh… yeah, I guess." I said, backing up a bit. I remembered the insane thing I had done earlier: get into his face. He backed off a bit, but I must have gone temporarily crazy, to enter a monster's personal space like that. I was jerked out of my thoughts by a sudden lump under me. I didn't know what it was, and it was bothering me, so I reached under, and… _Yes! _It was Monster Blood! I had forgotten that I had it in my pocket! As I messed with it, to see if I could open it without the werewolf noticing, I realized he was talking again.

"Well, I suggest getting home now. I mean, if I'M here, what _else _do you think is out in these spooky woods?" he said, a smile on his face. However, I realized it wasn't smug anymore. It almost seemed… kind. I eased the monster blood back into my pocket, realizing I didn't have to bother with it. Anubis seemed like a nice enough guy, for a werewolf. _And, actually, aren't werewolves supposed to only be monstrous looking on the full moon? Did that mean he looked like a normal guy any other time?_ It was then I noticed his hand out to me.

"Huh?" I said blankly. What was his paw doing right under my nose?

He grinned again, suddenly very happy looking. "I said, I can take you home. Surely you don't want to walk home in this?" he said, gesturing around him. I blushed as I realized I had gotten lost in my thoughts. I looked up, to see what he was talking about, and realized it was raining. Hard. A flash of lightning revealed why I wasn't getting wet: he was leaning over me, and despite the fact that he had a slim frame, he was still a werewolf; he was huge. Combined with the fact that I was really tiny, he blocked the rain quite nicely. I was startled out of my thoughts again when a clap of thunder rang out, catching up with the lightning.

I realized that I really _didn't _want to be out in this, so I took his hand. That was a mistake. I was jerked up as he pulled on my hand, then slammed against his chest. I had the wind knocked out of me by this, so I couldn't call out before he held me, bridal style, and ran.

By run, I mean he was going almost 50 MPH! I almost couldn't take the wind pressure, nearly passing out. However, he slowed down a bit, suddenly shouting, in that horrible voice of his, "So, where do you live?"

I realized we were on the road my home was on now. I looked around at the houses passing us by, and shouted back, "At the end of this road!" I didn't know why I trusted him, but I did. At the time, I didn't realize that I was somehow sensing that he was still human, on the inside.

**Grady's POV**

As I ran along, looking for where the street ended, I wondered why he trusted me now. _Oh well, _I thought, sparing a glance at Evan, _it doesn't really matter._ I was glad he wasn't just out in the forest, in the rain anymore. I didn't understand _why_ I wanted to help him; I just did. It was the same with talking to him. Even _Cassie _didn't know that I was a werewolf, and would probably kill me in my sleep if she found out I was. _So why?_

* * *

><p>AN: Hi again. I know I said that this would be more of a weekly basis on updates, but I think 4 days is enough for now, especially on my first story. Plus, I <em>think<em> I have enough buffer on this. :) Another chapter in another week!


	4. Chapter 3: Trust and Trigger

**Evan's POV**

I was looking around the best that I could, but I was in danger of blacking out. Then, I recognized my house. "THERE IT IS!" I shouted, making Anubis jump.

"What?!" he griped, sounding kind of whiny. However, he skidded to a stop. I sucked in air greedily, gasping noisily as my lungs finally could move their own air. He seemed to notice, and gave me a look that could be called apologetic.

"Sorry," he said, looking away. "I'm used to speeds like that… I didn't think about how you might not do so well." I glared at the back of his head, covered with his ears. The only reason I hadn't complained was because I COULDN'T- I did mention before that I wasn't able to breathe, right? Then I heard Trigger. He was barking at Anubis! I HAD to calm him down before he got my parents out of the house. If they saw Anubis… I leapt out of his arms as best I could, staggering over to my dog. My legs gave out beneath me, but fortunately, I was right next to Trigger.

"Whoa, hey boy, this guy is ok." I said, trying to calm him down. What else could I say? It wasn't like the werewolf had hurt me, at least on purpose. I decided that I could at least tell Trigger what he understood.

"Yeah, you don't have to yell at me like that." I heard behind me. I was surprised.

_Did he just call Trigger's barking and growling… __yelling?_ I turned back, confused. He looked like he was glaring at Trigger, but it didn't seem like he was being mean about it. His tail and ears were all over the place, as if he was… communicating?

I looked back at Trigger, and while he was still growling and barking, he was doing the same thing with his own ears and tail. He WAS communicating! I looked back and forth at the almost silent conversation between them. Finally, I couldn't take it any more.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?" I shouted, then slapped my hand over my mouth. I was _really _going to get Mom and Dad if I kept doing that! However, it did get them silent. When my parents didn't appear, I wondered again how they never noticed this stuff.

Anubis stared at me, then barked out a laugh. When he did, it was surprisingly smooth, not gravelly, like the rest of his voice. He said, "I guess you wouldn't really understand him, would you?" He was wagging his tail and smiling at me, but unfortunately, it was really toothy. I flinched at the sight of so many sharp fangs.

He seemed to notice that, as he stopped grinning at me. "Geez, first you give me a non-answer, and then you give me a scary look… you said you weren't bad, but that doesn't seem as true as you told me." I spoke, glaring at him. Hey, what can I say? I still didn't trust him _that _much.

He stared at me for a moment more, then spoke. "Well, how do I explain this…?" he put his hand- paw- whatever to his chin, while looking up at the sky. I followed his gaze, noticing the full moon. I wondered if he was like the werewolves in the books I had read, the ones that changed with the full moon, or if he was different. I realized he was speaking again. Geez, I had been thinking WAY too much tonight! "I can… talk to other canines. It's not quite like talking, but you get my meaning, right?" I nodded slowly, knowing that he had been talking, but not with barks and growls… just with body language. Then I was suddenly curious, wondering something more.

"Um… if you can talk to canines… what was Trigger saying?" I asked tentatively, hoping I wasn't being rude.

He stared at me for a moment, before his tail started wagging again. Thankfully, he didn't smile this time. "He was yelling at me to get off his territory, and he was asking why he smelt two wolves." His tail started windmilling now, and he seemed to be suppressing laughter. "I spend way too much time with my dog, Wolf." Now it was a flat-out belly laugh, and I quickly shushed him.

"Hey, be quiet! I don't want my parents out here!" I hissed, causing him to go silent. I was surprised he had heard me over his own laughter.

"Oh, right... " he said quietly. I was glad for it, but he seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked, standing up. He gave me a strange look, unreadable, but he seemed to be thinking. He turned away from me, falling onto his front paws- hands- whatevers. I realized he had been holding himself in a awkward position for a long time. I was startled as a thought raced through my head- that he was standing for my benefit. I shook the thought from my head as he began to speak.

"My parents- they don't know about me. We're visiting- on vacation. They're here for a convention. The only reason I haven't told them is because I'm afraid that they'd experiment on me, or something. Or else, lock me up, thinking I'm crazy." he whispered.

I gasped, realizing that he still had a life, outside of being a werewolf. I wondered how I couldn't have thought of that before. Then I gasped again as a light flicked on.

"Honey? Is that you? You're late!" my mother called from the porch.

"Evan, is there someone with you? And why was Trigger barking?" Dad called out as well.

I flicked my head towards Anubis. "GO!" I hissed, shooing him away. "They're going to find out otherwise!"

He stared at me for a moment longer, before he turned and ran. I sighed, and smiled at his retreating figure. _If he doesn't want his parents to find out, _I thought, about to turn back to the house, _why should mine?_

I was about to head back in when I saw a small slip of paper fluttering around my head. I snatched it up, and looked at it. My eyes widened when I saw what was on it.

It said, _looniemoonie136 __._

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, sorry this is late. ':) I've been busy with holiday stuff. You know, presents, decorations, all that. Anyway, I can't tell if this is a cliffhanger or not. I mean, you don't know what's going to happen, what Evan is going to do with the email, but it also has a sort-of conclusion feeling. -_-'\ Anyway, til next time, fluidity189.


	5. Chapter 4: On Grady's End

**Grady's POV**

The next morning you could find me tapping my finger against a desk. Specifically, one of those stupid IKEA desks that hotels put into their rooms. I glared at the laptop I had gotten for my birthday; my parents had refused to get me an iPad.

I was glaring at it because I had set up the email I had given to Evan and been waiting since 4 that morning. Did he try to send it earlier and get an email does not exist notice? I wondered, flicking my eyes toward the cheap digital clock next to the bed. 9:23 AM. Yeah, I had been waiting for 6 hours.

Yeah right.

I actually had tried to set it up at 4 that morning when I had snuck back into the hotel. That had been hard; I had opened the window at 3, and had woken up my parents; it was the wrong room. See, the room setup is: Mom and Dad in one room, Emily in another, and me in the last. I'm one room away from Mom and Dad. Hey, I'm a werewolf, not a wereowl. I can't see that well. Even the… gigantic… day-glo green… poster I set up in the window. Ok maybe I need glasses.

Anyway, after I woke them up, I had to wait another hour before I could try and sneak in again. Then I opened up my laptop, and made the account. Well, tried. My claws kept hitting more that one key at a time. Great, I thought, giving the computer a deadpan look. I'm never gonna talk to Evan again if this keeps going.

I had to wait on the bed for the next 2 hours before I changed back in the sunlight. I feel sorry for the person who had to clean that room afterward. I was shedding all over, unfortunately. I'm just glad I had a lint cleaner in my bag. That cleaned up most of the mess.

Anyway, then I finally set up the email, and I'm paranoid, so I stayed up for the next three hours waiting.

Now, here I was, glaring at my computer, tapping grooves into the cheesy desk. I was startled by a knock on my door.

The knocker came in despite not hearing a "come in," although the reason was obvious. Emily stared at me. She blinked once before speaking. "I heard you scream. You alright?" She said, finishing her sentence by blowing a big bubble with her gum, then snapping it.

I rolled my eyes and pulled myself from the pile I was on the floor. I jiggled the mouse on my computer just as it was falling asleep, and turned to her.

"Don't do that." I spat, turning my best glare on her.

However, she was used to these, and simply stared at me indifferently. She snapped another bubble, and replied, "That's a yes, then."

I sighed. "Yeah." I said, and stood up. I stretched, and yawned. I turned to her and, knowing that she wouldn't be in my room without a reason, I asked, "What's up?"

"The 'rents are up. Breakfast is downstairs." She said, and turned on her heel to go downstairs. However, she paused, and slowly turned her head owlishly. Her gaze rested on my laptop.

"What were you doing on the computer?" She said, obviously suspicious.

I rolled my eyes. I swear, I have the nosiest sister ever. "I was checking my email. I just signed up to a pen pal program." I said truthfully. Technically, there was no real program, but I had my own means. That's truthful, right? I suddenly wished I could be a bit more truthful about my life with everyone. It was so stupid that a werewolf got stuck with parents that would stick me in a nuthouse if I said I was one, a sister that would tell the world, which would probably get me kidnapped for some sicko experiment, and a friend that would probably kill me in my sleep with her Dad's gun. She'd stick the silver pendant she always wore in it, too. And I gave it to her for her birthday!

My sister eyed me for a moment longer before shrugging and turning back downstairs. I let out the breath I had been holding, and followed.

* * *

><p>Yay, 88 views and 44 visitors! :) Only two reviews tho. : I really would like to know what people think of this. Anyway, people seemed to like the teaser, so here you go! Also, to encourage reviews, I'll publish this chapter when I get 5 new reviews!

(Okay, that should buy me some time... *hides to work on fan fiction*)

Grady: Hey, where'd she go?

Evan: I dunno, but I want more screen time! :(

I'm sorry, I'm busy! Evan, you get more screen time in the next chapter! *Hides again as Grady and Wolf charge*

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

I looked at the old computer at a different angle. "Are you done fixing it yet?" I asked Kermit as he climbed around the clunky thing.

"NO." He replied resolutely. "And it'll NEVER get done if you don't BE QUIET." There was silence for a moment, where I simply stared at his legs where the were sticking out from inside the humongous machine. Then he sighed, and pulled himself out of the thing.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." His face screwed up in annoyance. "Computers aren't my thing, chemistry is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need this thing working! I mean, I AM grounded after I got home so late. I can't exactly go to the library!" I said, throwing up my hands and glaring at him.

He glared back at me. "Hey, don't blame ME for staying out so late! And don't blame me for you having luddite parents, either." He retorted, sliding back into the computer's case. "Sheesh, I'm surprised this thing is still here. Your parents must have spent a fortune getting this thing, or else they have just had it this long." He poked his head out and gave me a questioning look. "Why do they have a computer from nearly 20 years ago, anyway?"


	6. Chapter 5: On Evan's End

Hi, sorry for not updating until now. Let me say that I've been busy with other things, like school and library fines. (Also, my tablet is slowly dieing- and I don't mean my battery.) I am going to take a short break, and have this marked under hiatus, until I can get a few things together, like my book and stuff. I will NOT abandon this story, unlike some people have in their stories, so don't worry about that. This hiatus with probably last until late February or early March. The end of march, at the latest. I hope no who has been following this doesn't like the break, and I WILL be back soon, I just have to work on a few things. Thank you for your time, and here's the next chapter. (After this is where I will break. Also, I know I said I wouldn't publish until I got 5 reviews(which I haven't) but I think that if I'm taking a break, I might as well publish one more time before it. ) (Emails are _italicized_ and **bold, **with Kermit underlined in the emails, and the email addressess don't count)

* * *

><p><strong>Evan's POV<strong>

I looked at the old computer at a different angle. "Are you done fixing it yet?" I asked Kermit as he climbed around the clunky thing.

"NO." He replied resolutely. "And it'll NEVER get done if you don't BE QUIET." There was silence for a moment, where I simply stared at his legs where the were sticking out from inside the humongous machine. Then he sighed, and pulled himself out of the thing.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." His face screwed up in annoyance. "Computers aren't my thing, chemistry is."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I need this thing working! I mean, I AM grounded after I got home so late. I can't exactly go to the library!" I said, throwing up my hands and glaring at him.

He glared back at me. "Hey, don't blame ME for staying out so late! And don't blame me for you having luddite parents, either." He retorted, sliding back into the computer's case. "Sheesh, I'm surprised this thing is still here. Your parents must have spent a fortune getting this thing, or else they have just had it this long." He poked his head out and gave me a questioning look. "Why do they have a computer from nearly 20 years ago, anyway?"

I threw up my arms again. "I don't know! Just fix it, will you?" I replied with a huff. I was glad that Kermit had matured so much after he had to rescue me from being shrunken. He would have probably started fake crying and run to Aunt Dee if I said that before.

Trigger had brought me to him, the smart dog he is. Kermit unfortunately had to deal with about a half hour of yelling from me about how horrible my experience was. Hey, you can't blame me for it- I had thought Trigger was going to eat me!

However, I did calm down and apologize. I knew he did help me- I HAD been chased by the cops, after all. He didn't have time to properly measure out the solution he gave me. I was really glad when I had finally washed off the last of the blue a few days later. (AN: This is AU, the events of MB4 never happened)

Anyway, Kermit seemed to grow up after that. He no longer tattled to his Aunt Dee about every little thing.

Instead, he tattled to her about everything that wasn't little.

However, that didn't happen much, so Andy and I were in the clear. Also, once when Conan got too close for comfort, Kermit disappeared, much to my annoyance (and relief). But, Kermit actually reappeared with Aunt Dee, so it was a pleasant surprise. I was glad he was on our side now.

"Hey, Earth to E, Earth to Evan, do you read me? Hellooo?" I heard, and shook myself out of my thoughts. Why the heck do I keep doing that, anyway? I thought angrily.

"Yeah, I'm here." I muttered, inciting a laugh from Kermit.

"Sheesh, you weren't on the moon, you were on Saturn! Maybe Pluto! Ha ha!" He snickered, grinning at me. I looked him in the eye now- he'd had a growth spurt which, thankfully, had nothing to do with Monster Blood.

"Jeez, lay off it, will you? Is the thing done?" I snapped, glaring at him. However, he just laughed again, grinning ever wider.

"Cuz, that's what I've been trying to tell you for the past five minutes! I AM done!" He replied, folding his arms in triumph.

I shot him a stink eye as I moved toward the now turned on computer. I retorted, "Stop it with the nicknames… Kermie." I added in a Miss Piggy voice.

His face fell into a glare. "Sheesh, alright," he muttered, turning away from me."Just wanted you to know it was working."

I smiled weakly at him. "Sorry," I said to his back. Then I turned to the glowing screen of the computer. I grinned in delight at the fact that it was already set up.

* * *

><p><strong>Grady's POV<strong>

As I sat down at the table, I jumped at the sound of a bell. I glanced down at my laptop, already set up, and grinned. Evan finally was emailing! However, I couldn't email him at the table- my parents would get suspicious of what I was writing, especially if I was hiding it from them. So, I ate as quick as I could, to try and get out of there earlier. It didn't work.

"Well! Looks like someone's hungry!" Mom exclaimed, staring at how fast I was eating. I paused, rolled my eyes, and continued eating.

"Sheesh, how much are you going to eat? Did your balancing act really exaust you that much?" Emily said, giving me an evil eye. I froze up for about half a second, then glared at her. I had been worried she had seen me balancing on the tiny windowsill when I was struggling with my window the night before. she had just been referring to when I grabbed three plates of food, a yogurt, cereal, and a drink. Mom and dad had grabbed just one plate of food each, and Emily only had a cereal and a drink. They always marveled how I could put away so much food, yet not gain a single pound. I felt like Peter from Foxtrot when they used that wording.

I decided to escape before Dad gave me a quip. I quickly finished up he waffles I had grabbed, and tossed the styrofoam plates and bowl. I finished the drink as I walked up to my room with my laptop. Down into the trashcan it went. I fumbled with the room card for a moment before I finally got it into the lock. When I was in, I jumped on the bed, Ech, there's still a ton of hair… and opened the email.

**_From: jackthegiantslayer8 _**

**_To: loonymoonie136 _**

**_Subject: Anubis?_**

**_Hi. Sorry I didn't email earlier- I had to fix the computer. (My cousin actually did that- he wouldn't let me take the credit, BTW) I have a ton of questions, but I'll just ask a few for now; I've dealt with a barrage of questions before. (These… may have been accompanied by projectiles(My cuz keeps bugging me to tell you that he gave me the word))First off: When do you sleep? I mean, you were wandering around at 9 last night, and there was nothing about you on the news or anything before then. (Or after, actually)Does that mean you're nocturnal? (Cuz again)_**

As I read through it, I could feel my grin getting wider. I finally had someone who knew what was going on with me! I had to stop and think though… he didn't know my real name, or my real email. He didn't even know what my human self looked like. I shook that thought out of my head though, and kept reading.

**_A question from my cousin: Are werewolves really weak to silver? I've always wondered that. (BTW, if I'm not supposed to know that you're a werewolf, you can just yell at Evan.)_**

I chuckled. I wondered how old Evan's cousin is. I guess he's not exactly gonna tell me any details about the kid, considering the fact that he refused to name his cousin. I kind of pictured a ten-year-old girl with his red hair.

**_Okay, back to me. I hope you can answer my questions,and tell me if you think I (or my cousin)are being rude. Well, later, Evan (And his "cousin")_**

**_P.S.- I didn't know werewolves had emails, or computers at all. Is it because of your human side?_**

**_Sent from Evan Ross's computer at 09:39:46 AM_**

I stared at the computer. Then I frowned, and muttered, "How am I going to respond to this?" I hadn't really thought about what I could say to him- I mean, what do you say to someone who knows your deepest, darkest secret? Also, I was a little mad about Evan telling his cousin. I decided to not bother with it- since Evan didn't know it was a secret. I just hoped he didn't blow it to a lot of other people. Or, well, anyone else, really. C'mon, can't a guy keep a secret? This was why I hadn't told my sister.

I thought for a little while more, and started typing. However, it wasn't like in the movies, where suddenly, you know exactly what to say, and know the specifics of what you want to type. No, it wasn't like the words just flowed out. I had never been good with writing. My English teacher, the first time he gave us an essay question, he just looked at it and shook his head. I guess he had been informed of what my writing had been like in the past. But, I thought it was a nice touch with the facepalm.

I stared at the screen for a little while longer, deliberating. However, despite being pretty bad at writing normally, I managed to piece something together that I thought read all right.

**_To: jackthegiantslayer8 _**

**_From: loonymoonie136 _**

**_Subject: RE: Anubis?_**

**_Hey, what's up? It's fine that you didn't answer last night- I kind of didn't get back to my computer 'til sunrise. :)_**

**_Okay, to answer your question: I'm normally diurnal (ask your cousin about THAT!) Ok, ok, actually, I sleep at night, except during the full moon. I am, unfortunately, affected for about a week every month. (Say anything about me being a girl and DIE, I get too much of it from my sister from the way I act every month, and she doesn't know. You don't have that excuse) _**

**_To answer the second question, I am not allergic to silver. (I actually gave a friend of mine a silver pendant) However, the whole wolfsbane thing? Totally true. Also, I'm personally allergic to some cheap metals. My entire family is. _**

I paused at this line, and thought for minute. Do I really want to put that down? I thought, pausing. Then I shook my head and started to rewrite.

**_Also, I'm personally allergic to some cheap metals. Everyone in my family is._**

I smiled. There, I thought, tapping in some more. Much better. This way, he can't tell how big my family is! If he wanted to keep his family secret, I could keep mine secret, as well. That made me think. I decided to add something in.

**_On the subject of family, I understand you want to keep your cousin out of danger. To make it easier, why not just come up with code names? That way, you don't have to worry. We can do the same with my family. :)_**

**_Well, laterz, Anubis._**

**_P.S- Please can you not tell anyone else about me? At least, not without asking. I mean, it's not like I can shout my existence from the rooftops._**

**_Sent from iMac GT-54033 computer at 10:24:53 AM_**

I grinned toothily, and leaned back in my chair as the send icon bar loaded._ There._


End file.
